What can come of sorrow?
by Samenia
Summary: It's basically a Max/Terry fic...Sorry all u Dana lovers, etc. Anyway, chapter 4 has been uploaded! Max/Terry forever! THERE ISN'T ENOUGH OF THESE FICS ONLINE! Please R&R! Thanx so much! ~SAMENIA~
1. What can come of sorrow? (chap. 1)

April. It had to be April. Sunlight poured lazily through my window. "Why does the sun always dispute me?" I sighed heavily.  
  
"Maybe because you wake up too late Gibson."  
  
"Ugh. Tell me about it McGinnis." I replied with a yawn.  
  
"I would except that you're still half-asleep, Max." Terry said with a grin.  
  
"Ok, whatever." I sat up and rubbed my head. "So where were we last night?"  
  
"At that club, remember?" He stared out the window taking in the view from my house.  
  
"Oh duh. Hey what did Dana tell me? I totally forgot what she said and it's bugging me that I can't recollect it." I said standing up and stretching. "Besides, her and I are supposed to go shopping later on for who knows what."  
  
"Well," Terry plopped down on the couch, "Last I heard from her was around 10:00 this morning about going out to some gig with Blake."  
  
"Oh that." I pulled some clothes out of my bureau and reached up for some tennis. "Yeah. That was for the party tonight. You going?"  
  
"Depends." He sighed loudly.  
  
"On Mr. Wayne?" I asked teasingly.  
  
"Yeah. Doesn't it always?" He smiled. "You going?"  
  
"Nah. Not my crowd. More of a Blake and Dana crowd." I said as I combed her hair.  
  
"Oh. I wasn't expecting you to go and here I was correct for the millionth time." He threw a pillow at me.  
  
The pillow hit me square in the back and knocked the comb out of my hand. "That's it McGinnis. You crossed the line pal."  
  
"Oooh! I'm scared Max! What ya going to do? Hurt me?" Terry teased and made faces at me.  
  
"Man." I shook my head. "Sometimes I really...never mind."  
  
"Cool it Max." He said handing me the comb. "Here's your comb. Hey, I'll be downstairs so you can change."  
  
I nodded. As soon as the door shut I threw myself against the bed. 'What is wrong with me? I've been getting up so late. 11:20 is not my wake up time. I must be slacking off or something.' Carefully I slipped on the black pants and red tank top. My sneakers fit perfectly with the outfit. 'Boy, I didn't even check that.' Normally I wasn't a girl for fashion anyhow. On my way downstairs, I heard Terry talking to someone. 'Bruce Wayne no doubt.'  
  
"Terry?"  
  
"Here Max." He said from the kitchen.  
  
"Hungry?" I asked with a chuckle.  
  
"You cook?" He responded in surprise.  
  
"Sort of." I said and pulled a box of cereal from the cupboard. "This considered cooking?"  
  
"It'll pass." He nodded.  
  
As we ate, I realized that I hadn't been altogether lately. Even though I knew Terry was capable of taking care himself, I couldn't help but worry. Should I have been worrying? Of course not, he was Batman, the hero of our city. 'I'm just a worry bug.' The thought had been plaguing me since a couple of weeks ago. Even with all his advanced powers and technology, there was always the possible opportunity for downfall. 'Stop being a pessimist Max.'  
  
"Max, you ok? You don't seem yourself lately. Especially today." Terry gave me a questioning look.   
  
"Oh no, don't' worry. I'm fine. Let's go." I said dumping our bowls in the sink.  
  
"Whatever you say Max." He said as he closed the door behind us.  
  
At the shopping center...  
  
"Not one of your many highlights huh Max?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Max? You here?"  
  
"Yeah Dana." I replied. "What were you saying?"  
  
"Basically that this isn't your scene." Dana smiled. "I can tell."  
  
"I'm sorry Dana, I don't mean to be rude but I just...I just feel worn out." I shifted my gaze to the ground and stuffed my hands into my pockets.  
  
"How so? Been doing a lot of work?" Dana asked kindly.  
  
"Somewhat." I answered. 'You have no idea how hard it is to keep this secret.'  
  
"So, where's Terry? I heard he was at your place this morning." Dana questioned as she stopped to look in the store window. "Max?"  
  
I was standing next to her staring off into blank space. The lights began to hurt my eyes and the glare from the windows was beginning to make me delusional. I quickly turned away only to come face to face with my friend. Dana was wearing a concerned look and seemed worried. I looked at her curiously. 'Did I do something wrong?'  
  
"Max, are you absolutely sure you're ok?" Dana asked. "You seem distant."  
  
"I...I'm fine. Um...do you mind if I go home? I just remembered that I have work today." I said and turned to leave.  
  
"MAX! WAIT!" Dana yelled as I ran off. "WAIT!"  
  
I sped through the glass doors that sealed me from my freedom. I looked back to see Dana following me. 'No...go back.' I looked both ways before darting into a cab. I gave the man the address to my house and left to go home. Thinking back, I wondered why I'd done what I just did. 'There is no time to question it now. What's done is done.'   
  
Dana's...  
  
"So you said she just sped off?" Terry looked at his girlfriend skeptically.   
  
"Stop looking at me that way Terry. And yes, she just ran off. Made up some excuse." Dana shook her head.   
  
"What excuse?" Terry asked.  
  
"She said she had to go home but then said she had to go to work." Dana stared at her hands. "Not very logical huh?"  
  
"Not one bit, at least for Max." He said walking to Dana's door. "See you later Dana. I'm going to go check on Max."  
  
"Bye." Dana said as he left. 'Please be ok Max.'  
  
Max's.....  
  
Knock! Knock! Knock! I tossed and turned in my bed. Bang! (Let me in Max! Max you in there!) I pulled the pillow over my ears and tried to block out the voices that entered my head. 'No! Leave me alone!' They kept saying the same thing. (Max Open up!) Finally I couldn't take it anymore. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I covered my eyes with my hands as the door burst open.   
  
"Max!"  
  
"Te...Terry?" I wiped my eyes.  
  
"Max, you all right?" He asked kneeling next to me. "I heard you scream."  
  
"No...I...was just having a night...nightmare." I said and pulled my covers over myself.  
  
"It's alright now." Terry said and gave me a hug.  
  
"Thanks." I said.  
  
"Max, about earlier, Dana told me what happened." Terry sat down next to me. "Is something going on? If you need help, you know I'm always here."  
  
"Thanks Terry but nothing is wrong." I reassured him.  
  
"Max, that's bullshit." He said hoarsely. "You never act like this. Lately you've been distant, withdrawn, and even stolid. This isn't you."  
  
I bit my lip. 'Terry if I knew what was wrong with me you know I'd tell you but...I wish I knew the answer.' I shifted myself to face the window. "Terry, I wish I knew what was troubling me so. If I did, you know I'd tell you."  
  
"Max..."Terry began.  
  
"No Terry. If the source is what I believe it to be, then I cannot tell you of it." I said as a couple of tears slid down my cheek.   
  
"But Max, you mean a lot to me. I want to help you." He said with a concerned voice.   
  
"I trust you do. Tomorrow. I think I need rest Terry." I faced him after what seemed like an eternity. "Will that be alright with you?"  
  
"Fine by me Max. Goodnight." He said and closed my door.  
  
I settled in and pulled the covers over my eyes. 'Tomorrow is always another day Max. Maybe tomorrow Terry, tomorrow.' With that last thought I drifted into a deep sleep. 'Tomorrow.'  
  
THE NEXT DAY.....  
  
'When the day comes to a calm Maxine, you will find in your heart the truth that will guide your path'  
  
"Mom..." I whispered airily. "Why did you leave?"  
  
I hugged my pillow tightly as the tears streamed down my face. I hadn't thought about my mother since her leave. My mother happened to be a traveler of sorts and never had time for me. Finally one bright sunny day after school I came home and found the most disappointing note I'd seen. It was basic and to the point. It read:  
  
Maxine,  
  
My dearest child, I'm sure you will be ok without me. After all, you are a grown woman now. In the backroom of the house there is some papers and a bag. In it you will find all that I can give you. Goodbye my angel. Take care.  
  
Devastated? I was beyond devastated. I vaguely remembered crying myself to sleep. I   
remembered crying myself to sleep even now. 'Why mom? Why did you do this? I'm still your daughter no matter how old I am.' I gripped the pillow harder as the memories came flooding back. 'No more... please.' (MAX!)  
  
"Max!"  
  
I woke with a start. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Wha...what?"  
  
Voices. That's all it was. That's all it ever was. They lived in my head and tormented my with their uncomforting words. I shook my head and sat up. As though they might be deadly, I investigated my slippers carefully before slipping into them. I stretched and yawned as the morning sunlight began to peep through my curtains.  
  
"Why did you stay?" I asked into the shadows.  
  
"Is that bad? I'm your friend Max, I was worried."   
  
"Terry, you really do worry too much but thanks anyway. I really appreciate it." I hugged myself with my arms. "I'm just unsure of some things right now."  
  
"Like what Max? You know you can tell me." Terry's soothing voice drifted to my ears.   
  
"My mom...she...uh..." My eyes took on a far away look. "She's gone."  
  
"But your mom travels Max. Of course she's gone, just like your dad." Terry said.  
  
"No Terry, she's gone." I replied silently. Fresh crystalline droplets began to from at the corners of my eyes. "She's not coming back from this business trip. Neither is my father."  
  
"Max..." Terry looked at the ground. "I...I'm sorry."  
  
"So am I." I said with a small sniffle. "So am I."  
  
I turned to him and looked into his blue eyes. He was so kind and caring that it made me happy he was my best friend. He slowly opened his arms. I smiled weakly and greeted them generously. "It's ok Max. I know how you feel." His voice said in my ear.  
  
"I know Terry, I know." I said as silent tears dropped to his jacket.  
  
"Look." His words held some enthusiasm as he spoke. "Snow."  
  
Snow. It couldn't snow in April. 'So it isn't April.' I sighed heavily at that thought. 'Why now?' I gazed out the window sadly. "Snow."  
  
"Wanna go for a walk?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." I said and we left.  
  
On the streets...  
  
'Why do I have to plague myself with these thoughts? They left me for a good reason and I know it.' I thought as Terry and I walked down the empty streets. 'But really, that's not the only thing that's bothering me and I know this as well. It something but I can't place my finger on it.' Gracefully I pushed a strand of stray hair from my face. 'I should've gelled it today.' Next to me Terry was walking with his hands in pockets and looking quite tired.  
  
"Did you stay up all night or something?" I teased lightly. "You look sleepy."  
  
"No...I just had to see Dana for a bit before I came back." Terry answered void of feeling.  
  
"Oh." I said flatly. 'Dana huh?'  
  
"You sound bothered by that. Something bad about that?" Terry turned to me with curiosity.  
  
"No. I'm slightly in the dumps, that's all." I repeated.  
  
"Yeah. Aren't we all lately?" He said coolly.  
  
"I don't know. How's your life?" I asked attentively.   
  
"Same as every other day." He looked at the buildings that hovered high above us. "Hey, let's get some hot chocolate. Sound alright?"  
  
"Fine by me." I said as we entered the restaurant.  
  
I quickly spotted a table in the corner and snagged it. Terry headed to the counter to order our hot chocolates. Meanwhile I began to drift of into space again. My mind wandered to the disease that had embedded itself in my cranium. I finally buried my head in my hands to block out the voices that rose from the silence. I didn't want anymore of the voices bullshit.  
  
"Glad to see you decided to be Ms. Sunshine." Terry handed me a cup of steaming chocolate.  
  
"Glad to see you not the dark knight for once." I retorted.   
  
"Ouch." He said in a playful manner.   
  
The rest of the time was spent in silence while drinking our chocolate. Mainly for the reason that I was partially in space the whole time as was Terry occasionally. BEEP BEEP BEEP! I snapped out of my reverie and glanced at Terry. I didn't even have to give it a second thought. It was his beeper and it was Dana. He placed money on the table and stood up.  
  
"Max I gotta-" He started.  
  
I waved him off. "Yeah I know; it's Dana. Get going McGinnis."  
  
Terry thanked me and was gone. 'What a rebel he is. Still, Terry is important to me. He's like the boyfriend I never had and never will have.' I suddenly was surprised. 'What am I thinking? He's my friend and Dana is his girlfriend.' I barely registered the steam that began to rise into my nose. A fresh batch of snow began to fall as I quietly contemplated my problems from inside the shelter of glass and wood. 'This is the only old soda shop left.' I thought sadly.  
  
Without so much as a second thought I had flown out the door and down the streets. It was Christmas time after all. 'And I thought it was April? Where the hell have I been?' I grinned to myself, knowing the details to that answer. 'In space Maxy, in space.' I continued down Broadway, smiling breezily as the winter snowfall lay at my feet.  
  
At Dana's....  
  
"Yeah so anyway, how is Max?" Dana asked.  
  
"I think she's gonna be ok. Terry said to his girlfriend. "At least I hope so."  
  
"Yeah so like Terry, what do you think of this shirt?" Dana showed him a hot pink shirt with a girl face on it. "Well?"  
  
'Max.' Terry looked it over carefully. "Yeah Dana, that's a pretty nice one."  
  
Lately Terry found himself thinking more of Max than he did Dana. For him this was odd since Dana was his girlfriend and Max was his friend; His best friend. She'd seemed so down in the dumps lately, especially at the soda shop. She'd barely taken a sip of her favorite chocolate. 'Max, what can be bothering you so?' Every time he left that girl she'd seem troubled. Only now he didn't know why. This time she wouldn't tell him. 'I guess the secret is much too personal to share with anyone but family.' That was another thing. Her family, as he learned that morning, had left her. They'd straight out abandoned their only daughter. Max wasn't like him. 'She doesn't have a brother.'  
  
"Yo, Terry!"  
  
"Sorry Dana. I was just piecing some things together right now." He said.  
  
"Ok. Um...let's see...do you wanna go out with me tonight?" Dana asked while applying hairspray to her long black hair. "It's to the dance club. Ya know, the one with Blade."  
  
"I think I'll pass." Terry said.  
  
"Mr. Wayne?" Dana asked disappointedly.  
  
"Um...yeah." Terry lied. In truth he was going to head over and check on Max.  
  
"Ok Terry McGinnis. I'll see you later." She said and gave him a quick kiss before shooing him out of her room.   
  
"Bye." He was off to Max's.  
  
AT MAX'S....  
  
"I just want to feel safe in my own skin, I just want to be...happy again!" I sang softly as I made my bed.  
  
The lyrics and tunes of Dido's "Honestly Ok" floated around the room. I hummed along a bit more. 'I do want to feel safe in my own skin, but I can't trust it anymore.' I thought bitterly. I failed to notice the person who had opened the door. I began to sing again.  
  
"I just want to feel deep in my own world, but I'm so lonely I don't even want to be with myself anymore." I sang an octave louder than before. "On a different day..."   
  
Terry stared mesmerized by Max's voice and the words of the song. 'Is this how she feels?' He asked himself mentally. He watched a bit longer as she began to sing a different song. It sounded different.  
  
"Touch my skin and tell me what you're thinking. Take my hand and show me where we're goin. Lie down next to me, look into my eyes, and tell me, oh tell me what you're seein." I spun around with a scarf draped across my chocolate colored skin. "So sit on top of the world and tell me how you're feelin...what you feel, is what I feel for you. Take my hand, and if I'm lying to you, I'll always be alone if I'm lying to you."   
  
"Max?" Terry dared to speak.  
  
I quickly dropped my scarf and faced the radio. I felt the blush begin to creep into my cheeks. 'Terry, oh no.' I quickly shut the radio off and prepared for total humiliation. "Hey Terry!"  
  
"Max, those were some interesting songs. Who's the artist?" He asked as he looked at the song lyrics.  
  
"Dido." I said simply. "So what are you doing here?"  
  
"Great to see you looking better." Terry said. "Feelin better?"  
  
"So-so." I winked. "Excuse my um...flightiness."  
  
"Why?" He asked. "There was nothing wrong with it."  
  
"Oh...I see." I said embarrassedly. "So, how is Dana? Was it an urgent call?"  
  
"Nah. She went to that party with Blake already. SO what do you wanna do?" He questioned. "Bowling, golfing, skating, video games?"  
  
"Well it's snowing so I don't know who would go outside." I said sarcastically.   
  
"True, but there is someplace where we can go do all that stuff indoors." He said pulling me with him.  
  
Normally he would never let anyone see where he hung out after helping Mr. Wayne, but under the circumstances he didn't think it'd matter. After all, I already knew his identity, what harm could it do? As we headed towards the rendezvous, Terry couldn't help but look at me every now and then. I seemed edgy and nervous about something. My fingers would twitch every once in a while. He also noticed that as we talked, I'd refuse to meet his eyes. Normally I would, but I was acting funny. 'What is bothering you?' Terry asked himself while giving a quick glance to me. I'd been staring out the window the whole drive. 'Still got a long way to go. Hope she doesn't mind if we fly.' Terry suddenly pushed a button on car console and it began to change into a flying car. I emitted an eep as we lifted off the ground.  
  
"We're flying?" I asked timidly.   
  
"Yeah. We can't get there any other way." He said and gave me a smile.  
  
'Don't look at me that way Terry, please, not now.' I thought as I forced a smile. Afterwards I continued to stare out the window. 'You've figured it out Maxy, you know why you're down. Not just because you're family, but because Terry. You know Terry will always be here. He's your friend.' A lopsided grin crossed my face as I thought about that last sentence. 'At least I'll have you Terry.' I had never been a needy person of anyone, but now that my family was gone I just didn't want to be alone. Maybe the reason was because my family left when I never thought they would.  
  
"Max, um...I have something to tell you when we arrive at the place ok?" Terry said.  
  
"Ok." I said. 'What now?'  
  
It had been 4 years since high school and we all were already seniors in college. Our graduation was in April. 'No wonder I keep thinking it is April.' When we arrived at our destination I seated myself on the cool grass. It was like a park but it was an island. 'How marvelous. Who does this place belong to?'  
  
"Whom does this place belong to?" I asked in awe.  
  
"Mr. Wayne." He replied. "About what I was gonna tell you, well...I thought you'd like to hear it first."  
  
"Ok McGinnis, spit it." I said.  
  
"After Graduation Dana and I...Dana and I are moving to England." Terry's voice was shaking a bit. "We're getting married."  
  
"You're wha...what?" I asked in shock.  
  
"We're getting married Max." Terry repeated.  
  
"Oh I...I see." My voice began to crack. "Well, the best of...of luck to you both."  
  
"Thank you." He said lowly as he noticed my shoulders beginning to shake. "Max is something wrong?"  
  
"No." I said impassively. "Just admiring the view. Won't you join?"   
  
"I guess." He said. "Hey Max?"  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"You know those times when you want to say something to someone but you get so scared you might hurt them that you won't?" he said.  
  
"Yeah?" I questioned again.  
  
"Have you ever been in that kinda situation?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." I answered. "Only once."  
  
"Oh I see." He replied and stared at the stars.   
  
"Hey Max?"  
  
"What Terry?"  
  
"Do you think Dana will say yes?" He asked in a nervous fashion.  
  
"Of course she would." I looked at him somberly. "Who wouldn't?"  
  
"Well anybody wouldn't. Dana is someone I know though." He said. "Why would you say anybody would?"  
  
"Think about it Terry." I glared at him.  
  
'Why is she glaring at me that way?' He looked at me. "Think about what?"  
  
"Do I have to spell it out?" I let out an exasperated sigh. "God Terry! Isn't it easy for you to see? Any girl would like you! You're smart, caring, kind, nice, loving, got the looks of the most handsome guy and you are an overall great person! There!"  
  
"Really?" Terry thought while tapping his chin.  
  
"Yeah Terry." I placed my head on my hands and sighed. "I honestly think so."  
  
"Thanks Max! You're a pal." Terry grinned.  
  
I mentally had died. I never thought it would matter that Terry and Dana were getting married, or that they had been together for the past five years or so, but now that I thought, it killed me. 'I guess I've figured out my problem. Please...go Terry...please.' I tried to ignore the images that placed themselves in my mind. 'Dana is the one you really love, I guess I never had a chance. I suppose there will be a better future.' I smiled knowingly. 'I never thought it possible to love you Terry but I guess I'm a fool just like the rest.' I had become so deep in my thoughts that I failed to notice the water drops that had slid down my cheeks.  
  
"Oh god..." I whispered when I realized.  
  
"Max?" Terry looked up and came face to face with a tear filled face. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"Please Terry, I'd like to go home now." I said blandly. "I'm feeling tired."  
  
"You're lying Max." He replied. "Something is bothering you."  
  
"True but it will be alright. Don't be a worry wart McGinnis." I laughingly slapped his shoulder.  
  
"No, I know it won't. It's bad this time. You never cry Max." He said.  
  
"Please take me home." I said and headed towards the car. "I want to go home."  
  
"If you insist." He said.  
  
*Present*  
  
"That was the last time I saw Terry. It's been two years." I say to my friend Jade.  
  
"Oh Max, I'm so sorry." She responds with a sad look. "I definitely know how it feels."   
  
"Well, how about we go get ourselves a chocolate shake. I'm sure that Karl will be worried if you stay out too long." I laugh as we head to the soda shop.  
  
"Karl can be a worry-wart." She says.   
  
After we had bought our shakes, Jade heads home. I know it's a good thing that she gets inside soon anyway. It's December 24th and the snow is falling lightly as I head to my apartment. I don't how long it's been since I last went into my apartment. 'Hours Max, Hours.' I laugh silently to myself as I observe the bustle on the streets. It's Christmas time. People are rushing around to get presents for their loved ones. I myself have bought presents for Karl and Jade. They are good friends.   
  
It's 8:00 and I have just entered my apartment building. My hands are full of wrapping paper and sorts for tomorrow. My eyelids are heavy as I set down my things on the table. 'I'll wrap a little later.' I quickly change into my pj's and settle down on the couch for some late night TV. I'm just about to place the channel to Saturday Night Live when I hear noise coming from my bedroom. I sit up and grab my gun. Since when do I have a gun? Well, I was given permission to have one when I joined the police squad as a topnotch hacker. My cases are always solved.  
  
"Who's there?" I whisper.  
  
No answer. I stealthily tip toe to my room and peer through the door. No sign of anyone. I quickly flip on my light and see that my bedroom window is open but no one is there. 'False alarm? Nah, it couldn't be...it seemed as though someone was really here.' I let my arms drop to my side and let the gun relax in my grip. With a sigh of relief I wipe the sweat off my forehead. 'Things are beginning to get weird around here, lately.' Tiredly I place my gun back in its drawer and head to the couch. 'Yes, my show's barely come on.' Carefully I lay my head back on the pillows as the darkness envelopes me. 


	2. What can come of sorrow? (chap.2)

****

Note to Disclaimers: I do not and never will own Batman Beyond, cause If I did, Max would be with Terry. Anyway, since I don't, and since this ISN'T for profit, please don't sue me. Hope you like this chapter!

~Samenia~

What can come of sorrow? (Chapter 2)

"Great." I roll over and shield my eyes from the daylight. "It's another bright sunny day in the life of Maxine Gibson."

Big joke. There is no sun. It's a bit light but still dark enough for the snow not to melt. That is how my days have been lately. 'Maxy, you never thought this would happen to you. You never thought this day would arrive.' I feel like slapping myself mentally for that statement, more like thought. 'I need to free myself from whatever is causing this pain or annoyance.' I glance at my clock. 'Shit! I'm going to be late for work. No breakfast today.' I grab my bag and dash out the door.

It is a cool morning as I jog to the police station. Lately I have chosen to jog instead of taking my car. It's more practical. 'And it saves you more gas than you can afford Maxy.' I laugh at that thought and continue. Upon my arrival I run into Karl. "Hello Karl, how's Jade?"

"She's at home today. She said she wasn't feeling good." He says.

"I see. Maybe I'll visit her later." I smile and head to my computer. 'How I became interested in these things I'll never know.' Down the hall I can hear two workers arguing. 'No doubt the sergeant will be on their asses in a minute.' I laugh again knowing that this is sometimes how I amuse myself. With a sigh I turn on my computer and boot the system. 'Looks like hacking will be slow today.' I lazily stand and head to the snack machine. 'So much for good food.' I quickly buy a pop tart and head to the lounge. My job is pretty much a leisure one of sorts since I'm not needed until someone calls for me. 

"Hey Maxine."

At the sound of my name I get a disgusted feeling. "Hello Osiris." I say politely. "How's it going?"

"Great, and you?" He asks. "I mean, you seem a bit down lately."

'He's nice, but he's creepy.' I smile and gesture to the seat besides mine. "Yeah well, I've been working a lot lately. Want to sit down?"

"Sure." He sits down and grins. "So, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

'Oh no...not another date!' I laugh nervously. "That depends on the sergeant. My job is whenever I'm called for a task."

"Say you're not called tomorrow, will you go with me to dinner?" He persists.

"I...yeah sure." I reply. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Well, catch you later Maxine!" He runs off.

'Ugh...why do I do this to myself?' I rub my head and walk to the window. 'It's such a beautiful day and I had to ruin it by saying yes to Osiris.'

"Hey Gibson, got an assignment for you!"

"Yes Sir?" I ask eagerly. "Is it for tomorrow night?"

"No, it's for this afternoon and the rest of your life." He says handing me a stack of papers.

"Huh? What the hell?" I ask.

"There've been some odd occurrences and sightings lately." He hands me some pictures, "This guy is said to be swift, cunning, and knows some stuff about computers. He destroyed some security systems last week about 3 or 4 towns over. I need you to stop him. Got it Gibson?" 

"Yes sir." I say and excuse myself from the office. 'Oh sweet Gotham! My first job in months.' I sigh and head back to my apartment. 'I can't believe this. I finally work. Not that I've ever been a workaholic but this is my job since who knows when.' To celebrate I throw on my tennis shoes and head to the gym. 'I could use a bit of fine-tuning to this body.' I sling my gym bag into my locker and head to the weight room. On the way in I notice Jade. "Hey Jade!"

"Hey Max!" She beckons to where she is. 

"So this is why you missed work huh?" I chuckle. 

"Yeah, but the sergeant won't care." Jade smiles. "The only one who worries that much is Karl and he knew. Did he tell you otherwise?"

"Indeed." I tap her shoulder. "Um Jade, I have a question."

"Yes?" Jade looks interested.

"Well, you know how I've been avoiding Osiris? Well, he asked me out to dinner tomorrow night...should I go?" I ask.

"NO WAY!" Jade shakes her head. "I don't think that's wise. There is something weird about that guy."

"You don't say." I reply with sarcasm. "I always wondered if he had a history, even though the computer says he's clean."

"You looked up his past on the database?" Jade asks incredulously. 

"Sort of. It was a spur of the moment thing." I lie. "Besides, wouldn't you want to know? I mean, just say his name. Even that is weird."

"What ever you say Max." Jade laughs. "Let's just continue this workout."

After my workout with Jade I head to the nearest Tornado Blast smoothie shop. 'Why not? I think I deserve one.' I relish the beautiful mixture of strawberry banana and coconut while I sip it. Despite that fact that tomorrow is heavy-duty research time, I figure to indulge myself in something. Jade often tells me that I should think about me since I'm always thinking of others. Not exactly true but then again, I think a lot. I'm leaving the shop when I spot Osiris across, heading into a gun shop. 'This could be interesting.' I cross the street and peak through the window. I see him buying ammunition. 'On free time? Usually the sergeant has us buy over security. Then it's shipped. Very odd.' I start to walk away for fear that he will notice me and might bug me.

I'm rounding the corner when I see a vague shadow in an alleyway. 'Hmm....wonder what that could be? Or who even.' Quickly forgetting why I don't go down alleyways I proceed into the dark place in search of the shadow. Seeing that nothing is visible I return to the sidewalk of bustling people and head to my apartment for the day. Once I arrive home I kick off my work clothes and change into my pajamas. Shuffling around my closet I realize that my variety of clothing has diminished greatly. 'Great. When was the last time I went shopping?' I find a decent dress and shoes incase of Osiris's offer going through. 'It's too bad I don't usually blow people off.'

Ignoring that last though I strut over to my radio and place a CD in. 'Talk about crazy people.' I think as I take my stance in the middle of the room. I begin to tap my foot as the music begins. 'One, two, three, HIT IT!' I smile as I begin to dance to the music. Before I know it I've begun to sing and am completely flying all around my apartment. "I don't feel as if I know you, you take up all my time. The nights are long and the days will throw ya away coz the sun don't shine!" I grab a hairbrush and use it as a microphone. "Nobody ever mentions the weather can make or break your day, Nobody ever seems to remember life is a game we play!" I'm about to sing the chorus when my phone rings.

"Dammit!" I yell and turn off my radio. "I was really getting into that."

I walk to my phone and answer it. "Hello, this is Ms. Gibson speaking." 

"Hello Maxine." Osiris says. "I'm just checking if we're still on for tomorrow night."

I sigh silently and strangle the phone cord. "Oh, well, like I said earlier, that all depends on the sergeant."

"Oh, well, then you can go. I called the sergeant and had him give you tomorrow night off." Osiris sounds exited. "I told him about how hard your work is so he said he'd let you off."

"Oh um...thanks?" I reply somewhat annoyed. "So, I'll see you at 7:00 then?"

"I'll be at your apartment to pick you up at 6:30 ok?" He asks. "And we'll be eating at the restaurant Octagon Mirage. Well, see you tomorrow night! Goodnight!"

I hang up the phone and sink against the couch. 'Am I nuts? He's way too creepy. He asked the sergeant for time off...for me! Weirdo. I don't like him like that, but he just doesn't get it.' With one more sigh I return to the routine of cleaning my dirty kitchen. 'Dirty is an understatement Maxy. More like filthy.' I feel like shutting up my conscious for it seems to like to torment me. Perhaps cleaning will go steadier today since I bought the Ajax and supplies finally. Scrubbing the grime off my bathtub is not my thing. I should hire a maid but I'd rather work. I have so much money I don't know what to do with it. I usually donate and do things like that. Good cause? No reason to be truthful.

It's around 9:00 when I finish cleaning my house. "Look like dinner is going to be a bit late tonight." I say aloud. I look around a bit and find who I am looking for. "There you are! I was looking all over for you." The small black cat rubs her head against my leg. "Osis, I thought you'd never come out of that house." I pick her up and pet her under her belly. She was a present last Christmas from my friend Jade. I smile while I think back to that day. It was fun. I set her down and walk to the sofa. Another long night and I have to get up early. With a long yawn I settle in to my blankets. 'Maybe tonight will be more peaceful than it has been lately.'

THE NEXT DAY...

"NO WORK!" I shout happily then stop myself. "Er...in the office at least."

I smile and grab a piece of bread, nibbling on it while I fish through papers that need to be filed. Osis jumps down from her perch, curling up on my lap in a heap of fur. A grin crosses over my face, leaving me with a feeling of content as of now. As I surf through the papers I notice my message machine beeping. 'Please don't be Osiris.' I pray silently as I press the button to play the messages. I grimace as the voice plays over.

Hey, this is Osiris. I just thought that I'd let you know I'm going to bring along a friend of mine named Anubis. If you'd like, for I'm sure you have a good friend that'd like to meet mine, you can bring her. Well, that's all for now. See you Maxine.

I quickly stop the messages. "When will that guy ever learn?" With a small sigh I head to the kitchen for a glass of water. Taking a deep breath I pick up Osis and set her outside the window. "Go get some air girl." I smile as she runs across the fire escape and to the next door neighbors. I always feel as if there is something I don't know about little Osis. She's a mystery all her own. 'You're just paranoid about the supernatural Maxy.' Picking up a stack of papers, I shuffle through them, searching for a hint that will clue me in on the mysterious cases. 'Hmm...wonder if the boss knows about the security systems that were terminated.'

RING RING RING!

"ARGH! Why can't I have at least five minutes of peace and quiet?' Setting the papers down in an annoyed rush, I zoom to the phone in an attempt to actually answer it. I fumble with it for a few moments then drop it all together. Sighing in defeat, I decide to leave it there and let the answering machine do its magic. The machine picks up. I expect it to be Osiris, Jade, or even the sergeant, but who it is shocks me. 

Hey Maxine! Just thought I'd let you know that Jade and I are finally getting married. She wants you to be her maid of honor so please call back ok? Thanks Maxine! BEEP

"Married?!" The word leaves my lips like a ghostly reminisce. My mind fills with so many possibilities from the phone call. 'Wonder why now? This is so sudden. ' I lay back and relax on my bed. 'Maybe I should call Jade and see the reason why. My eyes light up will content. 'Finally she's getting married and I'm the bride of honor. This is great! ' I tell myself over and over again. 

DING-DONG!

I jump up from my bed and rush over to the door. "Who is it?"

"Uh...did someone order a pizza?" The person says.

"Oh yes! Hold on please!" I say and run to get my money. After paying the guy I set the pizza on the table. Pulling out a Dr. Pepper, I pour myself a glass and drink it while taking bites of my pizza. 'This is tasty.' Once finished, I place the remainder of the food in the fridge and plop down on my couch. 'Now for some of that good SNL!' I grab the remote and turn on my favorite TV show. The thought of work being so drawn out starts to bug me. 'I still don't understand why work has to drag out so freaking much!' To my side Osis has returned, her eyes shining brightly in the dim moonlight. I reach over and pat her head affectionately. "You are a strange one aren't you?" I push her towards my room. "Go on. Get some sleep. We have a very long day tomorrow." Osiris drifts to my mind, blocking any further thoughts of the previous.

'When will that guy ever get it that I don't like him? He's creepy!' I twist a strand of my hair around my index finger. The evening air seems chilly, even to my current dismay; I pull the curtains open more. A strong gust whirls inside, knocking my prized vase over, prickling Osis's hairs on her neck. 'What the hell? That was a bit odd.' Deciding against my inner conscience, I shut the window. 'And I was just beginning to enjoy the breeze.' My clock buzzes, signaling that it is time for me to go to the station. Remembering that I have to get some recent paperwork, I snatch my bag from the couch and rush out the door. As I walk into the office I see a familiar person standing by my desk. 'Osiris. Shit!' Feeling that I should walk away, my eye wander to where the sergeant stands. I act as if he has called me here for a business matter. "Sergeant! I'm here!"

"Gibson? I thought I said I didn't request your presence at the office till the case was solved?" He asks.

"I know. I just had some questions." I reply. "Sir, are there any specific security systems that this so called shadow destroyed? If so, I need to know so that I may decipher the purpose of it annihilating those in particular."

"Sorry Gibson. There were absolutely no clues except that of the security systems being broken." He answers with a shake of his head. "You're on your own Gibson."

"Right sir." I salute him briefly and start to my desk. 'Maybe I can get a clue off of this old clunker of a machine.'

"Maxine?"

"Oh hi again Osiris! What are you doing here?" I ask steadily. "I thought that you were on patrol today?"

"Nah. The boss had me watch the office while he went to a meeting with the EAF leader. That is one dirty organization. Probably being the reason why I never joined it."

"The EAF?" I ask curiously. "I thought that was an elite force? How could you have joined it?" 

"When I was living in Egypt my father was one of the leading officials of Cairo. Me, being his son and all, he offered me to the generals, saying that if they trained me that I would become an elite soldier. He was right." Osiris continues. "I went through the training and became the best soldier in the midst of the EAF. The only thing was, well, I rejected the opportunity to become an elite officer. I thought it was TOO harsh an organization."

My eyes widen in surprise. "Really? How come you never told me this before? Does the Sergeant know?"

He leans back, casually, his dark eyes staring straight into mine. "No. I've never told anyone until now. I trust you. I trust only you."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad to have your t...trust Osiris." I stutter. "Oh! Would you look at the time! I have to get back to work! I'll talk to you later tonight Osiris!"

"Ok. At 6:30! Have a nice rest of the day Maxine." 

I hear his footsteps fade, signaling that he is gone. 'Whoa. That was incredibly creepy. I can't believe it.' It is weird. If Osiris could have been part of the EAF, that means so many new things. 'What if he's undercover and he's lying to us?' Being a FBI agent allows me to search. Figuring that it can't hurt, I startup my computer and do a search on Osiris. My heart flip-flops when nothing shows. 'I could swear that there is something weird about that guy!' The day passes on like an eternity. Upon my leave from the office, my heart fills with happiness from the recent message that was on my answering machine. 'They're getting married. At least they'll be happy...' A frown replaces the happy smile that used to be there. 'Why am I such a miserable person? It's not fair.' My eyes fill with tears. 'I lost the one I love. I'll be happy for Jade and Karl, they deserve it.' 

Pulling out my car keys I start the ignition and head to the mall. I immediately begin to browse the stores, searching for a wedding present. 'And it HAS to be a good one! No getting cheap on your best friend Max!' Finally I reach a store with what seem to be a perfect selection of what Karl and Jade like. 'Thank the lord they have the same interests.' I carefully select a beautiful, strong, and very sturdy weight set. 'This is perfect!' After purchasing it, I give the men my address and head back home. My eyes burn and I choose to go to bed early. Fluffing my pillow, I lay my head and start to sleep. 'Things are going to get better Max. The wedding is going to be great.' Before I fall asleep, I swear to myself that I saw a shadow of a bat-like figure. Automatically I jump out of bed and open my balcony door. 

Suddenly a hand flies over my mouth. I try to scream out but I have no success. 'Well, if this someone thinks that I'm a pushover, hehe, they're wrong. Jabbing my elbow into the person's ribs causes he or she to let me go. I bolt back and take a fighting stance. "Who are you? I demand you're identity!" I say harshly.

"Hey Max. Didn't know you took lessons." The voice says. "It has been a long time."

"T...Terry?"

~Fin of chapter two~ (TBC...)

(Hi! It's me again! I hope this is a good chapter! I hope you all like it! Oh and I bet you weren't expecting the weight set to be the PERFECT present for a wedding, huh people? HAHA! A spoof of mine! Anyway, please R&R! MAX/TERRY FOREVER! ^.^) ~Samenia~ 


	3. What can come of sorrow? (chap. 3)

__

Note to Disclaimers: I do not and never will own Batman Beyond, but I do own Osis, Anubis, and Osiris. Please enjoy this chapter! ~Samenia~

****

What can come of Sorrow? (Part 3)

'Am I hallucinating? Is he really sleeping on my couch? I must be crazy.' It's been a day and a half since Terry reappeared. I remember crying myself to sleep the first night he arrived. 'I am so confused…I thought I let him go.' He lies on my couch, sleeping peacefully. I stare at him, my eyes twitching with frustration. The situation before me is puzzling and of all days. I'm about to wake the dark knight when my doorbell rings. 'Who could that be?' Since it has been a while since Terry returned, I have been edgy. As soon as I open the door I feel the breath leave my lungs. 'Oh no! I completely forgot about today! Osiris…' I cringe when he hugs me tightly.

"Hey Maxine!" 

"Hi Osiris." I reply blandly. "What are you doing here?"

"You mean you forgot?" He laughs. "Don't you remember? We're supposed to have dinner today? At 6:00?"

I bite my lip trying to forget our previous agreement. "Yes, how could I forget?"

"But Maxine, you're not ready." He points out brilliantly, his eyes gleaming with delight. "I assumed you'd be ready."

"Well, I kind of had a situation a bit of time ago. Remember, that is why we cancelled the last dinner meet." I answer. From the corner of my eyes I can still see Terry sleeping. His breathing is even and it seems that he won't wake for quite some hours. Taking the chance of leaving him here, I turn to Osiris and grab his attention. "Osiris, I'll be right out. Just let me get ready?"

"Sure thing Maxine." 

Once he takes a seat on the couch, I quietly make my way to the open door at the end of the hallway. As soon as I enter, I start to dress. Selecting the black silk material, I slip into it, zipping up the metal closure. After applying some make-up, I return to the living room where Osiris is still sitting. With a quick glance to the side, I notice that Terry is gone. 'Did Osiris see him?' As if on impulse, Osiris looks at me. 

"Maxine, was there someone here just now? I thought I heard somebody." He asks.

"Not that I know of, well, maybe just Osis." I say. Suddenly Osis hops on to the couch next to Osiris. "Oh, that's Osis."

Gently, he rubs his fingers under her chin. "She's a pretty cat Maxine. Her fur is rich, like that of the Egyptian cats. I wonder Maxine, where did you get her?"

I sigh quickly before answering. "I really don't know where she's from, but I know that I bought her from some odd pound. It wasn't like your everyday walk-in and buy an animal kind of pound."

"I see…well, let us leave, shall we?" He offers his arm in a gentleman manner.

Taking it reluctantly, even though he doesn't seem to notice, we walk out of my apartment. 'I'm impressed.' I think as we enter a fancy French restaurant. 'I didn't know he liked French food.' I sit down steadily, testing my own weight and control of my body. When we are done ordering, Osiris pulls out a rose. With a swift gesture, he places it in my hair. "For you." My face blushes; I feel flustered. 'Why did he do that?' I smile thankfully. "Osiris, why did you give me a flower?"

"I think you look divine with a flower upon your head." His dark ebony eyes flash, a charming smile placing his lips. "You don't like it?"

"Oh no!" I reply quickly. "I thank you very much."

A chill runs down my spine as his fingers brush underneath my chin. "You are a beautiful woman Maxine, like that of an Egyptian Goddess."

"I…I see. Well, thank you for that compliment." I reply and stare at my menu. Dinner goes by like an endless torture, though Osiris does his best to comfort me. After dinner finishes, he offers to take me to the park. I decline politely and make up a lame excuse. Once I am home, I change and plop on the couch. I'm drifting off when I hear a song playing. Perking my ears up a bit, I strain to hear the faint song.

'Is that what I think it is?' I walk closer; I end up in my room. The stereo is on, the volume cranked up just right. 'It is!' I pick up the CD case and look around the room. 'Who's playing this song?' Suddenly my eyes widen. 'Could it be Terry?' After I set the CD case down, I head back into the living room. By the far window, Terry is staring, his head inclined in a thoughtful fashion. I sigh as I wonder what he is thinking about. Deciding that I shouldn't try and find out, I place myself on my bed, drawing the covers to my chin. Like a river running, the lyrics float thru my ears. 'Why won't he turn this song off already?' Forgetting that I am tired, I get up and enter the living room. Terry is still staring out the window, a far away look in his eyes. At my sudden entrance, his gaze fixes itself on me. 

I try to speak but no words leave my mouth. Like a flowing shadow, he crosses over and stops a few feet in front of me. I sigh sadly as his stare lands on me. No words are spoken as he continues to stare at me. My hands tremble slightly for his face never changes. I feel like I want to scream at him, to tell him to stop. His eyes never waver as he walks closer, closer until he's right in front of me. My body shudders involuntarily. He frowns; He asks the question.

"Where did our friendship go wrong?" He asks.

I frown. "I don't think it went wrong. I just think that we haven't been in contact for a while. I think we've drifted ever since those two years ago when you told me that you were going to marry-" I cut myself off before her name can leave my lips. The pain rushes to my heart and I back away from him, struggling to control my emotions. He persists in helping me. I recoil to the couch, resting my hand on my chest. 

"Max, what is it? Is something hurting?" He asks in concern.

"No, I just feel a little ill, that is all." I croak. "Please, Terry, leave me for a while."

"But Max…"

"Go away, Terry!" I shout in anger. "I just want to be alone!"

I feel wary as I see Terry retreat into my bedroom. Without warning, the tears flood my eyes. I finally release all the emotions I'd held inside, the ache that had settled in me while Terry was gone. 'I can't do this anymore. I have to get away.' Wiping the tears away, I stand and walk to the kitchen. Picking up the phone, I dial a taxicab. "Hello? Yes please. You are? Oh, well, thanks anyway sir. Very gracious, yes I am. I thank you kindly." Placing the phone down, I wipe the tears from my eyes. 'I have to get out.' Grabbing my coat, I head out the door. As I'm locking up, Terry emerges from the bedroom doorway.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"I'm going out for a while with my friend Jade. Stay here ok? I'll be back later." I reply with the straightest face I can manage.

"You're lying." He says. "I can tell. You've never needed to lie to me. Is there-"

"Look Terry, why don't you just mind your own business for once?" I snap in anger, cutting his very sentence off. "I'm tired of listening to this. You haven't seen me for more than two years. Don't come in here and try to tell me what I can and cannot do. Stay out of it McGinnis."

With those last words I slam the door. Starting up the car, I speed off, angry that he would try to tell me what to do. 'The nerve.' My lips form into a scowl; I turn the radio on. 'Not again.' The lyrics on the radio haunt me. 'Go away.' Things don't appear as if they could get any worse, but of course, my fate proves me wrong. Brightness strikes my retinas as the green light notes my turn of going right. A loud honk from behind me breaks the silent reverie that I feared would end too soon. 'I hate this.' I curse angrily as I push the gas pedal harder than I intend too. Again I'm speeding off, the adrenaline rush heading to my brain. Never mind the fear that lies within me, yes of course. I ignore the thought of collision; fortunately I am driving alone today. 'Just like every other night.'

After I pull up to the bar, exit my car, and step inside, I take my respectful seat next to Jade. She looks down in the dumps. I place a hand on her shoulder. "Feeling all right Jade?"

"No." She says. "Karl and I got into a fight and he just walked out. Max, I hope he doesn't call off the wedding. I love him with all my heart."

I hug her comfortingly. "Don't worry Jade. I'm sure both of you just need to let off some steam. I KNOW Karl loves YOU."

"I guess so." Jade sniffles. "Isn't it funny? We're both sitting here, drinking away our woes. Tell me Max, when did we ever stoop so low?"

"I don't know." I tell my friend. I take a sip from the glass. "I guess, well, ever since we found out how life sucks every now and then."

Jade laughs. She seems buzzed. 'I wonder how long she's been here?' Another sigh escapes my throat as I pay the bartender for another shot of whiskey. Things don't seem like they can get any worse, but knowing my luck, they just might. A thud erupts from the side of me. I turn to meet the sigh of Jade, her head lying on the counter. 'She's out cold. I think I should call Karl.' Pulling out my cell phone, I dial up Karl. He agrees to come get his fiancée. Twenty minutes later, though it seems longer, the door to the bar opens and Karl bursts in. "Hey Karl, um…I don't know how long she's been here, but I only saw her have two shots."

"Well, I don't want to think about it Maxine." Karl says. "Thanks though. I'll see you around. Goodnight Maxine."

I wave him off. Ignoring the buzzing noise that enters my ears, I stand and make my way back to the car. 'Hm…should I go home right now? Yeah, I suppose so.'

When I enter my apartment, Terry is waiting patiently on the couch. He appears to be quite absorbed; I note this while I walk past him into the kitchen. I am pouring a glass of water when I hear Osis jump up on the couch. Terry's voice breaks the silence. "Who are you little kitty?" Osis's purring reaches my ear. "You are a pretty one."

"Her name is Osis." I whisper; then I take a sip of water. "She's Egyptian; a very fine breed too."

"So now we're talking again, Max?" He questions. "Are you still upset with me?"

"No, Terry, I am not. I'm sorry that I snapped at you. I've been having some problems lately." I admit to him. I don't feel like letting him know more; I quiet myself. "Well, that is all for right now, and if you don't mind, I would like to go to bed. Excuse me, Terry and goodnight."

The next morning…

I yawn lazily as the sunlight flows in from outside. Rubbing my eyes in a lame effort to wake up, I push myself from the bed and stretch. Beginning my daily routine is something that I often dread. Pushing that thought aside, I walk to the bathroom and turn on the shower. The warm water caresses my skin, and I cannot help but sigh in content. Terry, my problems, and Osiris vanish from my mind. A smile creeps onto my face as I think of all the possibilities that the day holds. 'Maybe I'll go buy that bath set for myself. After all, it was small and rather inexpensive.' After I exit the bathroom, dry off, and dress, I head towards the kitchen for breakfast. When I enter, Terry is seated at the table with his head down. 'What is he doing?'

"Good morning Max." Terry replies from underneath his bent head. "Where are you headed off to today?"

"I'm going to go shopping for some homey things and also for some necessities." I answer while pulling an apple out of the fridge drawer. "Why do you ask Terry? Would you like to accompany me?" 

He looks thoughtful for a moment. "I suppose so," He begins hesitantly, "but only if you don't mind, Max."

"Why would I mind, Terry?" I question calmly. "We are best friends, right?"

"Yeah, I guess; but after everything that has happened…" He trails off at my annoyed glance. "Ok, I'll be out in a minute."

I sit in the car and wait for Terry. My shoulder length, hot pink hair is pulled into a loose ponytail that covers my neck a bit. I place my sunglasses on so that the sun will not violate my eyes. I glance at my watch edgily. 'Where are you, Terry?' I muse silently to myself while I continue to wait for him. 'He's taking a long time!' I honk the horn in annoyance. When I lift my gaze upward, Terry is walking out the front door. He has changed since I last saw him. His hair is still the same mess that it always has been yet he seems more relaxed than normal. 'Can it be that he quit being Batman?' I decide that when we "catch up" that I will have to ask him that question. My eyes return to the road in front of me. The door to Terry's side of the car opens and shuffling is heard as he sits down. I smirk with satisfaction. He is currently observing my car. I admit that I like cars, but I don't seem the type to go buy a fast car because it's "cool" or so I believe. 

"Hey Max, where did you get this car?" Terry questions.

"That's for me to know," I shift the gear into drive and slam on the gas pedal, "and for me alone to know."

~*~*~*~*~*~

My smile widens as I watch the waiter bring our food. After he sets my plate in front of me, I inhale the scent of Lasagna and oddly enough, White Zinfandel Wine. Terry's looks horrified as I take a long, slow sip of my wine. He pokes at his Fettuccini Alfredo as if it has a harmful virus within its sauce. Apparently Terry doesn't know much of the Italian culture, for in his curiosity of the Fettuccini, he starts to sniff at it. I snort, causing some of the wine dribbles down my chin. I swallow the remaining liquid and chuckle once I am done. Terry glances up from his "task" and stared at me in shock. I glare at him when I realize that he is just sitting there, staring at me like an idiot. "What is it, Terry?"

"Max, there uh…there's some lasagna on your shirt." He points directly at my chest where the dreadful piece of delicious food has fallen. 

I chortle loudly before wiping it off. I replace my napkin on the table and gesture to Terry's food plate. "Aren't you going to eat that?"

"Um…I'm not really hungry." He responds nervously. "I think I'm going to just stick to my hamburgers and fries, thanks."

"Terry, you've got to be kidding. We ate that stuff all throughout our younger years. Why not try something new and to you, I suppose, exotic?" I grin wickedly. "Besides, it's not like you probably get out enough anyway."

"What are you talking about? Max, are you drunk?" Terry's eyebrow arches in interrogation.

I smile stupidly. "Of course I'm not drunk, Terry!"

"I don't know…you had seven glasses of wine." Terry appears unsure. "I think that could get you pretty…buzzed, I guess."

"Nonsense!" I shout loudly. "That is insane! I have had whiskey stronger than this!"

"You've made a habit of drinking when you're sad?" Terry looks perplexed. 

I pick up my fork and throw it at him. Taking the wine glass from the table, I smash it to the floor and dart through the restaurant doors. I hear Terry calling after me but his voice is distant. I attempt to take a step to my car but collapse on the floor, my vision blurred from the drinks I consumed after I got out of the shower, and the seven glasses of wine. I feel around for my car keys, desperate to find them. I see a glimmer of silver a few feet away. 'There they are!' I've just about reached them when someone snatches them from the ground. I look up and scowl. "Why did you do that?"

"I'm driving home, Max. You are way too drunk to drive us home…safely, that is." Terry hoists me up, supporting me as we walk to the car. 

I sigh inwardly. I know I am drunk, but I don't want to admit that to Terry. He's been gone so long and showing that would show that I haven't changed. I stubbornly pull away from him and steadily, step by step, walk to the car by myself. I hear him behind me, but I do not acknowledge his presence until we are at the car. He opens the driver's side door and starts the car. I take my seat on the passenger's side, but I am highly annoyed with him. The entire ride home is silent, but I don't make an attempt to better the situation. My eyes wander aimlessly around the interior. 'I really should change the upholstery.' My hair has come loose, falling over the sides of my face. I let it drape across my profile, shading my mien from Terry's view. 

"Terry?" I whisper quietly.

"Yes?" He answers; his eyes never leave the road.

"Terry, what ever happened between you and Dana? It's been a while, and last I heard, you two were going to get married, remember?" I ask carefully. "What occurred in the time of those two years that we didn't come in contact? Did you marry Dana or not?"

"No, I didn't marry Dana." Terry replied harshly.

"Why not?" My curiosity gets the better of me. "Can you explain that to me?"

"She cheated on me, Max." Terry's voice sounds bitter. "I caught her and one of my friends sleeping together in our bed. She didn't deny anything, but she also didn't care that she'd done such a thing. She told me that she was glad that I had found out. She said she was tired of me and the only reason she married me was so that she could get away from her father. But she also said that she still cared for me as a friend. That's all I could take. I left."

"Terry…I…I'm sorry." I say. "I didn't mean to bring it up."

"I needed to tell someone and I prefer that someone to be you, Max." He smiles weakly. "Oh, will you look at that. We're at your house already."

I nod as we both get out of the car. When we reach the doorstep, I turn to Terry hesitantly. He stares at me, question in his eyes. I look away quickly, avoiding his gaze. I place the key in the lock and open the door. Once we are inside, I dash to my room and close the door, protecting myself from making a stupid mistake. I can hear Terry shuffling around, but I don't bother to see why. I change into my pajamas before heading back to the kitchen. I open the cherry wood cabinet, pulling out a bottle of Vodka. 'When did I become such a serious drinker?' I pour myself a glass and slip slowly. When done with that glass, I go through four more, this time mixing them with Tequila and some Whiskey. The burning sensation engulfs my throat, but it feels rather pleasant at the present moment. 

Suddenly I see Terry walk into the kitchen, joining me by the counter. I glance at him before offering him a cup. He refuses politely. My mind feels hazy once again, reminding me that the alcohol is beginning to take effect. I face Terry again, staring at his features while he munches on some leftover cheesecake. His eyes, still as blue as ever, are focused in front of him, most likely at the wall. Hi skin is rather pale, but then again, it always was. On the corners of his lips are crumbs from the delicious cake, but they are still the most tantalizing lips I have ever seen. I start over to him when he turns to me. "Max, you all right?" He asks.

"I'm fine…" I manage while his form begins to twist into odd shapes before my very eyes. "Why do you look that way? You look funny, Terry!"

"Max, what are you talking about?" He asks again, this time getting up to check on me. 

"Watch out behind you!" I shout as a person-from out of nowhere-comes up behind him and promptly knocks Terry unconscious. The figure begins heading towards me. I try to run, but I am so drunk that I barely make it out of the kitchen before hitting my leg on the coffee table. The figure grabs me, hauls me over its shoulder and hits me over the head. My world goes pitch black.

__

(Um…sorry I took so long! I couldn't think of anything that would make sense, but here it is! The 3rd chapter! Well, I hope you like it, aight? PLEASE R&R!) ~Samenia


	4. What can come of sorrow? (chap. 4)

__

Not to Disclaimers: I do not and never will own Batman Beyond, because if I did, Max and Terry would be together. Anyways, this is NOT, I repeat NOT for profit, so don't sue me! Please enjoy the story though! ~SAMENIA~

** **

What can come of sorrow? (Chap. 4)

I yawn loudly. I barely begin to register where I am, when I notice a brown jacket hanging by the chair beside my bed. 'It was a dream?' I look to the side to discover Terry flipping lazily through the TV channels. "Terry?"

"Good morning, Max. I see that you're finally up." Terry says, his gaze never wavering from the TV screen. 

"What happened? I have such a horrible headache!" I whine as I rub my aching head. "I don't remember…anything."

"You drank too much, plain and simple. You fainted after you started raving on about someone hitting me. You were hallucinating." His reply is curt. I look at him stupidly. He glares at me, which he hasn't done to me since we last fought. He stands up from the armchair, his sky blue eyes flashing. "What is the matter with you Max? You've never drunk so much! You never drank! Hell Max, is this how you've dealt with everything since I left? I expected to come back and see Max, my best friend, not Max the drunkard!"

My anger flares at his words. I spring to my feet and slap him. "Don't come telling me how to live my life, Terry! You have No idea what I've been going through the past two years! You had Dana to confide in! I'm sorry that it didn't work out, but don't take it out on me! I'm going out!"

"You just woke up! You have a major hangover! You can't go out driving! I won't let you!" Terry says angrily. He grabs my shoulder to prevent me from leaving. My temper snaps.

"Like hell you won't!" I shove him against the bedpost. My eyes narrow as he glares at me again. "Why don't you just let me be? I've stayed in the shadows for far too long, all the time watching you and Dana… I knew your secrets; she never will know them. You didn't trust her the way you ever trusted me. I'm not going to stand here and sit on my ass waiting for you anymore! Just let me be. I'm just your friend, Terry. That's all I've ever been. You were used to it then and now. I'm finally used to it after 6 years. I'm out."

With one last murderous look to him, I flee through my apartment door. My eyes tear up. 'I can't remember the last time I cried.' I run blindly down the sidewalk, not bothering to wipe away the river of water that flows from my eyes. I feel cold all over, like someone stabbed me with a sword of ice. Once I've reached the first stop sign, I grab hold of the pole for support. I lean over to catch me breath, only to have a wave of nausea and dizziness overcome my sense. I collapse onto the concrete ground. I don't bother to try and stand. 'It's no use anymore.' I've never given up on anything before, but in my current state, I don't care to fight anymore. I give one last look at the blinking red lights of the street signals before falling into darkness.

~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~

"Where am I?"

"You're in my house, Maxine." 

I blink rapidly. "Osiris? But how…?" 

He smiles warmly. "I found you on the sidewalk, knocked out cold. I'm assuming you had too much to drink?"

"I…" I struggle for the words.

"Anyhow, you had been out there for quite some time. It was rather early, actually. I must say though, you must have just caught something. You've been sniffling a lot." Osiris offers me some soup. "Here. This will warm you up a bit more than that blanket."

I accept the cup graciously. "Osiris, I'd just like to thank you, for everything. Dinner was great. I don't know of I told you that."

Osiris nods. "You did. I enjoyed myself and I'm glad that you did as well. Now, if you wouldn't mind telling me, Maxine, what happened? Something must have happened for you to be passed out on the sidewalk."

I look down. "Well, there is something, or someone rather." I gaze into his warm, jet black eyes. I feel an odd sensation of complete trust as I stare into his onyx orbs. I begin to tell him what happened between Terry and I the past 6 years. I tell him everything from how we met, how we became friends all the way to how I fell in love with him. Osiris seems genuinely surprised that I loved Terry, but even more surprised when I tell him that I no longer love Terry, which is a humungous lie on my part. But I figure that he'll never know that. I do leave out the fact that Terry was or is Batman. I admonish myself for not finding out whether Terry is still Batman or not. 'Mental note, Max; remember to find out if Terry is still the dark knight.' I sigh loudly, which causes Osiris's attention to return to my lethargic form. I lean over slightly, my eyes drooping with much needed sleep. I look at Osiris, briefly asking him with my eyes if it is all right to take a nap. Osiris grins. He pushes me back onto the mattress, his tan colored hands dragging a wool blanket to cover me. I sneeze and sniffle before settling back into the warmth. The last things I see before I sleep are Osiris's eyes. 

~%~%~%~%~%~%~

I yawn quietly. I grin weakly as I spot Osiris's form on the couch, his raven colored hair sticking up in various directions. 'Now that I think about it, Osiris is rather attractive.' Osiris does have the most unusual shaded eyes though. They are a rich black with specks of garnet, something that it very uncommon. 'That's one of the reasons I suspected his oddness in the first place…but now, I don't know anymore.' My smile turns into a frown as I observe him. The moonlight mingles with the fire burning in the fireplace to dance across his copper skin. In the darkness, with the light shining on him, he looks like a powerful god of some kind. 'Osiris…that's it! Osiris was the Egyptian God of the Underworld, and the judge of death!' That thought, surprisingly enough, doesn't strike me as strange. I sit up, leaning my back against the cherry wood surface of the headboard. It would appear as though Osiris is awake, but from his slouched posture and drooping head, I assume him to be asleep. My stomach growls in contempt. 'When was the last time I ate?' I heave myself out of the bed; my legs are numb, but I can still walk. I stride over to the kitchen, which is illuminated which scarlet candles. Ivory wallpaper covers almost every inch of the kitchen, save for the stove and sink area. Quietly, so as to not disturb the occupant of his apartment, I slowly open the door to the refrigerator. I am surprised to find a variety of foods stored inside. I select pita bread and curry chicken. 'He must have ordered this while I slept.'

"Meow!"

I turn to look at the intruder. A black cat with bright green eyes and a gold collar stares at me. "Who are you little kitty?"

"I see you've met Anubis."

I jump at his voice. "Osiris! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to look through your things!"

He shakes his head, stretching his body. His movements are catlike, reminding of Osis or of his own cat, Anubis. "It's ok. You were merely searching for food. I have no right to tell you no to eat."

"Oh…sorry again." I say hastily. "Um…thank you for taking care of me today, Osiris. But I do need to return home. Osis is probably hungry."

"No problem. Perhaps we can do this again sometime?" He questions with a friendly gesture. "I enjoyed your company very much."

I wink back at him. "Yes. I'd like that very much."

"Goodnight Maxine. Get home safely." Osiris bids me farewell.

~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~

"Where have you been?" A voice says from the darkness. 

"I was just out." I reply. "Jade, shouldn't you be with Karl?"

"I would be if I wasn't worried about my best friend!" Jade throws her arms around me in a hug. "Maxine, we were so worried!"

"What we?" I ask.

"Why, Terry and I, of course!" Jade looks at me as though I'm daft. "He called me to see if you were at my house! But you weren't, so we went searching for you! And I guess we bumped into each other! Oh, max, I was so worried!"

"Thanks for the concern Jade." I hug her back. "You are a true friend. But where is Terry?"

"He said he needed to take care of something before you came back. It was rather sudden how he left though." Jade taps her chin thoughtfully. "He said something about needing to go see a man named Bruce Wayne. Do you know him? I thought that Bruce Wayne was dead now. He's that millionaire, right?"

"Um…yeah. Look Jade, I've got to go out again. I'll see you later!" I wave goodbye.

"But you just got back here!" I hear Jade scream after my retreating figure. "Maxine!"

~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~

I race through the streets in search of my friend. 'If he went to see Bruce…then he's at the bat cave!' I catch the nearest metro to the Wayne estate. When I arrive, I go through the entrance, the one Terry showed me before we parted ways. It is dark inside, the dripping of water being the only sound echoing in the hollow cave. I avert my eyes to the side where the computer lies. Standing in front of it are Terry and Mr. Wayne. Bruce gives me an unsurprised look, but Terry hasn't noticed me. I walk up to them, my steps silent and soft. I tap Bruce's shoulder. "What happened? Jade said you left quickly."

Terry faces me, his ice blue eyes flashing warily. "He destroyed another system."

"Which one?" I ask as I squeeze my way in between them. He seems to have forgotten about our previous argument. I feel hurt run through me briefly at his disregard of my feelings, but knowing now is not the time or place for such, I push it away. "I have an assignment to figure out who this guy is and what he wants."

"You need to stay out of this investigation." Terry cuts his eyes at me. 

"No, I can't. It's my job." I reply firmly, ferociousness lacing my voice. "If you want me at home safe and sound, then you'll have to kill me first."

Terry rolls his eyes. 'So he is still Batman.' His black suit sticks to him like it always did, but this time, I notice more. 'It's not the same suit.' Yes, it's still black, but the red batman logo is no longer the only thing on the costume. His bat wings are larger and stick out. They no longer need to be brought out. His shoes are flat, knee high boots made of rubber with all sorts of gadgets attached to them; the rocket boosters are still there, too. He wears a red belt with various pockets on it. 'It must be to hold smoke bombs.' His bat boomerangs are attached to his hip belt. 'Wow…Bruce really improved his suit.' I smile. 'At least he's safer.' He catches my roaming gaze and gives me a curious stare. I nod my appreciation. He turns back to the computer screen as Bruce points out the damages to the security systems. I watch along, my mind absorbing all the information, processing it in my brain for later usage. I don't bother to mention to Terry about my encounter earlier. 'Osiris is someone I know.' Once Bruce is done, he dismisses us to the dining area. Terry sighs tiredly. He throws his mask on the table as he gazes out the window. Moonlight is till streaming in all the windows. Stars are perched high above in the midnight blue sky. His sullen expression is more visible in the light. I walk up to him, placing my hand awkwardly on his shoulder. He glances at me briefly, his eyes never meeting mine.

"Max?"

"Yes, Terry?" I ask hesitantly. 

"What did I do to make you so angry with me?" He questions as he continues to stare at the moon. 

My eyes drop to my feet. My hand falls to my side and I begin to sob, choked sobs. "It's not you, Terry. It's me. You've been gone for so long…I had to change."

He holds me by my shoulders, his tender touch sending shivers up my spine. "But why did you have to change so drastically?"

I tear away from him, my teary eyes blurring my vision. "I…I have my reasons. Um…I have to go. See you later. Don't forget to fill me in!"

"Max, wait!"

I ignore his calls as I exit the Wayne Manor, my blurry vision causing me to trip on the staircase. I immediately pick myself up, making a mad dash for my apartment where I can cry, grieve, and sulk in my solitude until Terry comes back. I thrust my apartment door open, thankful that Jade forgot to lock it, and launch myself onto my bed. I dig my head into the fluffy pillow. Rivers of tears come like an endless torture. By the time I'm done, my pillow is soaked. I turn over to stare at the ceiling. My tear stained face is sticky and my eyes are red. 'I can't do this anymore. I just can't.' I collect myself. 'I'm going to see Osiris.' I don't know what drives me to do so, but I fix myself up-my clothing and all-and rush over to Osiris's house. Needless to say, Osiris is very surprised, but offers to take me to dinner. I thank him. 

"So, tell me Maxine, when did you realize that you could never have Terry?" Osiris asks after a sip of his Pina Colada. 

I sigh sadly. "I realized that today, a bit earlier. In fact, I knew I never could. I just thought that maybe there was a chance." 

"You sound very upset." Osiris probes. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Unless you can mend a broken heart, no." I say quietly.

"I'd be more than willing to try." 

My head snaps up at him. "What?"

"I said I'd be more than willing to try." Osiris says with seriousness. His face softens and he pulls my head in his hands. "Maxine, you are a beautiful woman with many admirable qualities. I would be happy to try. I would be glad to do so."

"I…I don't know what to say." I stutter mindlessly. 

"Say yes." He pulls my face closer. 

I look into his eyes. All the memories of Terry leaving me, of my parents and friends leaving me, it all comes flooding back. My head hurts as I try to block the memories from invading. 'I can't lose my mind again!' I want to shout as I hear the voices, the ones I had supposedly rid myself of, come back; the voices are louder and stronger than ever. My mind screams in agony, but nothing comes from my mouth. All I see are Osiris's scarlet spheres. I try to snap out of it, but the voices are so dominant that I collapse against Osiris's arms. Suddenly, as if by some invisible force, or as if in a trance, I lose it. "Osiris…please help me."

"Say yes, Maxine, and I will do anything."

My vision becomes blurry once again as I stare into his vermillion eyes. I feel strangely numb and weak, as if my body is being forced. I don't want to give in, but my lips move against their own will. It's as if I'm being controlled. "Yes, Osiris."

"It is done." 

__

(Um…weird huh? I thought so too! But don't worry! That's NOT going to be the end! Um…I hope to have the next chapter out in the next week or so…sorry it's so late. I've just got over a HUGE writer's block. Please R&R! MAX/TERRY FOREVER!) ~Samenia~

AN: If I recall, some people wanted to know if Terry married Dana. Well, he did. SORRY! I messed up there! I'll fix it and repost it, ok? Thanx so much for the reviews! ^.~


End file.
